


Body Swap

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for a friend. Bart and Jaime end up body swapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap

Jaime stared in the mirror, and even though the face in it was familiar, it wasn’t his own.

He tugged at the auburn locks as they fell into his eyes again. When they got this fiasco figured out he was going to make sure Bart got a haircut. Jaime could hardly stand it when his hair tickled his ears. He didn’t understand how Bart could live with all of this hair.

Earlier that day they’d had a run in with Klarion, and he’d somehow managed to swap Jaime and Bart’s minds into each other’s bodies.

And Doctor Fate was off planet for the next week. Zatanna had done her best, but nothing had worked.

So now Jaime was stuck in the body of his speedster best friend. (And crush, but hey, details.)

It was nice not having Khaji Da talking in the back of his mind all of the time, but he wasn’t sure it was worth it for feeling hungry all of the time. He finally understood that Bart wasn’t just eating to eat, but because he was literally hungry _all of the time_.

Walking away from the mirror Jaime managed to walk to Bart’s bed and fall onto the pillows.

He’d spent a majority of the day running into walls, people, and furniture.

Needless to say Batman decided to take him and Bart off of missions until everything was back to normal.

He wasn’t sure how well Bart was holding up, but he did know that he hadn’t killed anybody. He also wondered how Khaji was taking it, but figured the Scarab would be fine so long as Bart didn’t actually listen to him that often.

The idea of going to find Bart was sitting at the front of his mind, but it was still too weird to look at himself and listen to his own voice spewing Bart’s vocabulary.

Sighing he rolled over and buried his face into Bart’s pillow, taking a mental note that even though he was Bart, he could still smell Bart on them.

\---

“Shut up.”

_-I am merely— -_

“Shut. Up.”

Thankfully Khaji Da finally listened. Bart felt like his head was going to explode because the alien _parasite_ , no matter how much it insisted it was a symbiotic being, wouldn’t stop talking.

Kill him. Kill her. Do this. Do that.

He didn’t know how Jaime put up with it all day every day. Though, he did have all week to find out now. Which wasn’t exactly the brightest of prospects.

When the initial body swapping had happened and he’d heard the Scarab’s voice in his head he’d nearly had a panic attack. It’s voice sounded exactly like the voice of the Big Bad Blue Beetle from the future they had (hopefully) stopped. It had taken him a few minutes to steady his breathing, but after the first shock he’d been fine.

Groaning to himself Bart spun around in Jaime’s desk chair. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He wasn’t hungry, so there was no point in subjecting Jaime’s body to the unneeded calories. Everyone else was busy, and he didn’t want to bother Jaime.

_\- I’m detecting signs of frustration. -_

Tomorrow he was going to have to get advice from Jaime on how to make Khaji Da stop talking all the time.

Opting for bed instead of worrying about their current predicament anymore for the night Bart curled up in Jaime’s bed, pulling the blankets around him.

~

Come morning Bart found himself sitting in the kitchen in front of a half-eaten breakfast. Turns out Jaime’s stomach can’t hold as much food as his own.

_-I told you Jaime Reyes’ stomach was not large enough to consume this quantity of food.-_

Bart ignored Khaji Da as he continued to make snarky remarks in his head. He wanted to get back to his body as much as Khaji wanted Jaime back in his own. At least that way he would be able to actually stare at Jaime.

He’d been avoiding mirrors all day as much as possible because he didn’t want Khaji Da to catch him admiring Jaime’s features too intently. The last thing he needed was for the Scarab to rat him out to Jaime about having the biggest crush on him.

As he was about to get up he saw himself, that’s to say, Jaime, walking in.

Lifting his hand in half a wave and half a motion to beckon Jaime over to him he couldn’t help but worry about the conflicted look on his face.

“Hey,” Jaime said in his voice as he sat down and started eating what was left of Bart’s breakfast.

“Run into any more walls?” Bart teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

“No,” Jaime said flatly. “Handling the Scarab alright?”

“Aside from the splitting headache everything is fine.” Bart replied as he crossed Jaime’s arms on the table in front of him and rested his chin on them.

“Tell him I said to shut up.” Jaime said with a sympathetic look.

_\- Tell Jaime Reyes I will do as I see fit. –_

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Bart said.

“Well tell him we won’t do any crime fighting and I’ll never listen to any of his suggestions again if he doesn’t stop.” Jaime said more sternly, like he was talking directly to Khaji Da.

After that it was silent.

It was like a weird out of body experience in a dream to watch Jaime eat with _his_ hands, _his_ mouth. Except Bart wasn’t dreaming. He watched in silence until Jaime squirmed in his seat uncomfortably.

“What?” He asked through a mouth full of food. Bart wondered if he was starting to rub off on the older teen.

“Nothing,” Bart said, still not taking his eyes off himself. “It’s just weird.”

Jaime made a noise of agreement in the back of Bart’s throat that Bart hadn’t even known was possible for him to make.

“So what do you want to do on our first day off?” Bart asked Jaime. He didn’t see why they couldn’t take advantage of the Watchtower and each other’s company while they were benched for the duration of their predicament. Even if it was weird.

“I don’t know. What exactly is there to do?” Jaime asked him. Bart knew Jaime didn’t spend all that much time at the Watchtower because of his home life, but it seemed kind of ridiculous that he didn’t know about any of its hidden treasures.

“Well there’s a giant TV great for movies and video games. The pool. The library. The Memorial Garden. Or we could just hang out in one of our rooms.” Bart prattled on, hoping Jaime said yes.

“The last one sounds good to me.” Jaime said, and Bart felt like doing back flips.

\---

Spending time with Bart was probably more awkward than Jaime had originally thought it was going to be.

They had opted for movies because it was easiest, and neither of them had really been in the mood for video games anyway. But Jaime thought that sitting at the opposite end of the couch from Bart was literally going to drive him crazy.

It irked him that he couldn’t glance out of the corner of his eye and see Bart’s red hair falling into his face. Instead he had to look at himself, even though he looked a bit like a stranger. Even though it was his own body, all of the facial expressions and the way he moved still screamed Bart.

About half way through the movie Jaime noticed that they were sitting in almost the exact same position. They both had their feet crossed and resting on the table, arms crossed across their chest. He wondered if it was on purpose or if they were both just hyperaware of each other subconsciously. (He hoped Bart was aware of him on a conscious level.)

He spent the rest of the movie focused on Bart.

~

After a couple of rounds of video games to fight off boredom and the largest lunch Jaime had ever eaten he left Bart to his own devices for a while. He needed some space to try and clear his head.

Originally Jaime had thought his attraction to Bart had been purely physical, but despite the fact that they were in each other’s bodies and he was pretty sure he wasn’t attracted to himself, he still wanted Bart.

Retreating back to Bart’s room Jaime tried to find something to distract himself with, but it was probably the worst place to go since everything reminded him of Bart.

Bart, Bart, _Bart_.

He was everywhere all at once. His face in the mirror, his things scattered across the room, his scent on his sheets and clothes. Jaime couldn’t escape him, no matter how hard he tried.

Maybe he didn’t really want to.

Stuck in the body of his crush who would probably never like him back and the only things Jaime could think of to do were inappropriate and an extreme invasion of privacy. But they weren’t? Bart was in his body with the same exact liberties with Jaime’s body that he had with Bart’s.

His head was starting to hurt and for once it wasn’t Khaji Da’s fault.

Finally getting up and walking over to the full length mirror despite the moral war going on in his head, Jaime stood in front of it and stared into Bart’s green eyes in the reflection. He fingered the edge of the shirt he was wearing. He hadn’t bothered to change clothes since yesterday, but yesterday he hadn’t had a mirror to exam Bart’s body in.

To satiate his curiosity and before he could change his mind he pulled the shirt over his head, his jaw falling open almost immediately. Bart’s torso was riddled in scars of various shapes and sizes. There was no pattern to them, but they didn’t show any sign of stopping past the waistline of his pants.

Letting the shirt fall from his hand he ran his fingertips over Bart’s stomach lightly. His fingers caught on some of the scars and glided over others smoothly. No two scars were the same. Some were rough and raised like they had been quickly and poorly sewn together, and some were smooth and seamless like time and care had been put into their treatment. Others were so gnarled like there hadn’t been any kind of clean-up at all.

His fingers started to tremble at the idea of all the things Bart went through to get these scars. It made him wonder what kind of unseen scars went with the visible ones.

Jaime was almost too afraid to ask, but he had to know.

Picking the shirt up and putting it back on he went to find Bart.

\---

Bart hadn’t been miffed when Jaime had said he’d wanted to be alone. It was weird looking at yourself from someone else’s point of view. Even though he’d always wondered what he looked like from the outside, he’d never actually thought he’d get to find out. But he had been kind of bummed that Jaime hadn’t wanted to spend more time with him.

He was, however, pleasantly surprised when Jaime showed up at his own room to visit him. If that made any sense at all.

“Hey, long time, no see. Miss me already?” Bart joked as Jaime walked in the door.

Turning as he closed the door he was distracted for a second and wondered if his hips always moved like that when he walked or if that was just part of Jaime’s influence in his body. But when Jaime turned to face him he gave the other his full attention because he wasn’t so sure he liked the look on his own face.

“Uh, something wrong, hermano?” Bart said, butchering the last word with Jaime’s voice.

“Not exactly,” Jaime replied.

“Then what’s with the distressed look? If that’s what I look like when I’m distressed, you would know better than I would, I don’t spend a lot of time in front of the mirror.” Bart said, running his mouth like he normally did when he started to get nervous.

“Well, I figured out why you wouldn’t spend a lot of time in front of the mirror.” Jaime said plainly.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, and they avoided eye contact. Or at least Bart did. He had been expecting this topic to come up; it was inevitable with someone else living in his body, but he had been hoping that it wouldn’t happen.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jaime moving closer towards him, but not that much closer. Bart wondered what he looked like to make Jaime move so cautiously. His eyes flitted up to meet Jaime’s, but he was met with green where he was expecting brown, and he felt his muscles relax.

Unsure of what had made him tense up he spoke. “So?”

“So,” Jaime started tentatively. “I was wondering if you’d tell me about them. If you wanted to.”

 _Them_. Jaime hadn’t said scars, but Bart knew that’s what he meant. There wasn’t anything else it could have meant.

And it wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell Jaime. He’d wanted to tell someone for a long time, but he didn’t know how or who. Just thinking about his scars pulled him into a darker place than his mind was usually in.

“You don’t have to,” Jaime said. The only emotion Bart could read on his own face was concern.

“I want to.” Bart said, sure of his decision. If he had to tell anybody, he wanted it to be Jaime.

Moving over to the bed Bart sat on the edge, Jaime moving to follow him only standing about a foot away from where he was sitting. He motioned for Jaime to move closer. When he did he curled his finger under the hem of the shirt he was wearing, eyes moving to meet Jaime’s before he tugged the shirt up slowly.

Bart had never fathomed the idea of looking at his scars face on, but he couldn’t help but think that the sight of his own torso was more gruesome from someone else’s point of view that it was from his own.

More time must have elapsed than he thought had because Jaime said his name.

“It’s okay.” Bart said, the memory of each scar he looked at popping to the forefront of his mind.

He dragged a finger along a jagged scar on his hip. “Caught stealing food.”

Another down the left side of his rib cage. “Mouthing off to the wrong people.”

And another. And every scar after that. Each had their own reason, even if they were similar to others. Bart never elaborated on the exact stories behind each one, just gave enough to satisfy Jaime for now. It was all he could manage. Yet at the same time he felt better, like a weight had been lifted from his chest that he hadn’t realized had been there.

The next thing Bart knew Jaime was cradling his face to his chest and his own arms moved to instinctively wrap around Jaime’s middle. Neither of them said anything, but if Bart tried hard enough he could picture himself back in his own body and Jaime clutching him to his chest just like this.

After sitting like that for a few minutes they moved sprawl out on the bed together. Neither of them were tired but they shut the lights off anyway. In the dark Bart felt brave enough to twist their bodies together so they couldn’t tell  where one either one of them started or ended.

He didn’t care if things weren’t like this later, he just needed to be close to someone right now. Somehow he was pretty sure Jaime wouldn’t mind.

Bart wasn’t sure how long they laid in the silence for but eventually the sound of his own voice cut through it, even though it was Jaime talking.

“Bart?” Jaime whispered.

“Yeah?” He breathed back.

“Can I tell you something? Since you told me all of that I feel like it’s only fair.”

“Sounds crash.” He replied. He had absolutely no idea what Jaime could have to tell him, but he was intrigued nonetheless.

Jaime hesitated for a few moments before finally saying, “I like you.”

It took Bart a few seconds to realize exactly what Jaime was saying. “I… really?”

“Really.” Jaime said, his body feeling tense against Bart’s. Since it was dark it was easier for him to imagine they were in their own bodies again.

“Well, I like you, too.” Bart said, the corners of his lips tugging up into a smile. It amazed him at how easy it was for Jaime to make him smile after just having relived so much of his past.

Jaime’s hand came up to cup his cheek in the darkness, thumb dragging over his smiling lips lightly. Bart could imagine the smile on Jaime’s face as well, but he had to wonder who’s was bigger.

It made him wonder for just how long Jaime had had feelings for him, and what exactly had made him decide to tell Bart about them now. Though at this point it didn’t seem like there was much left to hide after telling Jaime about his scars. He didn’t question it. Instead he just snuggled closer to Jaime, burying his face into his chest.

\---

In Jaime’s opinion the next few days couldn’t have been better unless he had been in his own body. But even then laying in the dark tangled up with Bart made everything perfect anyway.

They’d pretty much gotten over the whole deal with being body swapped, and they were just waiting for Doctor Fate to get back so he could fix everything. In the meantime they were finding other things to occupy themselves with.

Mainly each other.

It had started with lots of cuddling and random brushes of fingers against exposed skin, but once they started it was impossible for them to keep their hands off of each other. Or themselves. Depending on how you thought about it.

Jaime tried not to think about it too much as Bart moved to straddle his lap, hips pressing against each other as their lips brushed together. A rush of pleasure ran down Jaime’s spine as Bart rolled their hips together.

Lifting his legs he wrapped them around Bart’s waist, tilting his chin up to press their lips together. Jaime didn’t think. He let his body move on instinct. Soon there were shirts being pulled off and hands pressing against skin.

Jaime wondered if it bothered Bart at all, running his hands over his own scarred skin, but if it did he didn’t say anything about. And any notion Jaime had about saying something about it were chased away when Bart palmed his hand over the bulge in his pants.

“Bart,” he groaned, pressing his hips up into his hand.

His head fell back as Bart moved his lips to mouth at his neck, hips rutting into Bart’s hand without reserve. He didn’t try to fight anything, he let his climax build quickly, letting go with a shaky moan into Bart’s ear.

Catching his breath as best as he could while Bart kept sucking on his neck he rolled them over.

Quickly kissing his way down Bart’s chest he undid the front of his pants and tugged them down just far enough to release his cock.

“Jaime, you don’t…” Bart started to say, but before he could change his own mind he took the head into his mouth.

Jaime felt Bart shudder beneath him as he bobbed his head slightly. Feeling his body react beneath him was an entirely different kind of high. One that Jaime definitely looked forward to experiencing again.

Bart’s hips jumped beneath his hands as Jaime swirled his tongue around the tip of his erection and sucked slightly.

“Jaime, wait,” Bart said breathlessly, his hands curling into Jaime’s hair.

Jaime pulled his mouth away and slid his hand along Bart’s shaft quickly until he was moaning through his climax.

Bart pulled Jaime up and pressed their lips together feverishly, and then they were back to cuddling before they had even cleaned up.

~

A few days later at the end of the week Doctor Fate was finally back, and after a rather disturbing trip into the Tower of Fate Jaime was glad to be back in his own body.

After going back home and checking in with his family Jaime went back to the Watchtower in search of Bart. He found him in his room, looking for a clean shirt.

“Hey,” Jaime said as he walked in the room.

“Hi,” Bart replied.

Walking over to Bart before he could pull his shirt over his head Jaime kissed him full on the lips, having to bend down slightly for once instead of standing on his tiptoes.

“Nice to see you again, too.” Bart said against his lips with a smile.

“Nice to see you in your own body,” Jaime joked, placing his hands on Bart’s hips and pushing him towards the bed.

When they reached the bed Jaime straddled Bart’s hips. Leaning over the ginger’s torso he started to kiss all of Bart’s scars.

“Jaime,” Bart whispered, his hands curling into Jaime’s hair softly.

Instead of answering Jaime just kissed him again.


End file.
